


I Always Seem to be Watching

by islashlove



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Sloan ponders at how much of his life he seems to spend looking at his watch in order to watch the time as it passes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Seem to be Watching

Doctor Mark Sloan sat alone in his office trying to do some work. He shuffled some papers here and some paper there, made a note on one or signed another. He would then look at his watch, see that not much time had passed and then looked at the clock on the wall and then back to the watch in his hand.

Shaking his head, Mark leaned back in his chair and started to think. How many times had he sat looking at this same watch, watching the time pass him by?

The first time was after his dad had gone missing. The watch had actually belonged to his dad and he had given it to Mark the day he left and never returned. He had told Mark that the watch had been lucky for him and that he had used it to watch the time waiting for Mark and his siblings to be born. Then he was gone, but Mark kept on watching the time on the watch, expecting his dad to return.

He had used the watch to keep track of time during exams and he had watched the time as he waited for his Katherine to get ready for their first date. He used it when he asked her to marry him and while waiting until she started to walk down the aisle on their wedding day and then to keep track of the time between contractions when their children were born.

Even in work he used the watch. To make sure he was on time for appointments and classes. To call the time of a birth and unfortunately to call the time of a death. 

Mark had used this one watch for so much, he even used it to keep the time when Steve could call him when he was in the army. But since Steve had joined the police force, Mark had started to hate watching that watch.

How often had he sat waiting, watching the time on his watch, to hear that Steve was fine; that…he was going to make it? And today was no different. 

Today, Mark is waiting; watching the time on his watch once again, waiting to hear news on Steve. How much longer was it going to be before he heard? This watch can’t tell him that, it could only tell him how much time had passed.

Just as Mark had finally had enough and was about to throw the watch away, Jesse walked in. Steve is fine and Mark would be able to see him soon.

Smiling, Mark just looked at his watch once more and then put it away in his pocket, until he needed to watch time again.

The End


End file.
